


Assistance

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [16]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-21 17:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Daniel and Louis finally get a chance to discuss Armands recent episode of uncharacteristic honesty and fear. Daniel reveals what he knows of the situation to Louis and Louis decides enough is enough, it's time to call the big guns.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I get a lot of hits on these stories and not a lot of kudo's or comments, and it's sad because I work hard to make good story lines and keep things in the correct order etc. I just want to thank the few of you who have been so loyal to the two series Indecency and Decent Moments, I really appreciate you guys, your comments really make my day and keep me writing. Some of you only comment occasionally but it means the world! Shout out to you guys! <3 <3
> 
> SweetRea, Elliesamanddeanrgirl, starshine_shimmyshufflesmile, Rebness, Evilida, Princeofnothing, HidetheSilverware (alexa_dean), YourGreenEyedMonster (JadedCreole)

‘Well Armand’s vanished once again in a totally not suspicious way; out the bedroom window.’ Daniel sat heavily beside me and took my hand.

I sighed worriedly and leaned against the younger man. ‘I wish he would tell us what’s going on….’

‘He won’t until it gets too much whatever it is…’

Daniel was more invested than I was in the conversation but I had to admit it was important, I felt I was betraying Armand somehow by talking about him behind his back.

‘So how do you feel about what he said the other night?’ Daniel sat cross legged on the couch facing me, he looked expectant and I groaned.

I should have known he would pounce as soon as Armand left us alone. ‘I don’t know what to make of it; I’ve rarely seen him so open. The last time must have been during our first few years together, when I continually left him cold and alone, he confronted me one night and I had no words.’

Daniel wasn’t satisfied. ‘Do you think something is going on? Has he said anything to you? Have you noticed anything?’

I felt suspicion bubbling in my gut. ‘Daniel what do you know? Did something happen that you haven’t told me?’

Daniel looked uncertain, he eyed me nervously and shifted in his seat. ‘It started when you and Armand were in the bath that night, there was a message from Marius on the answering machine….’

This couldn’t be good, Marius was a bad influence at the best of times and downright damaging at the worst. If Armand was getting tangled up in another of Marius’ games it wouldn’t end well.

‘What did he want?’ I didn’t want to hear the answer.

‘He thanked Armand for meeting with him, said he enjoyed it and looked forward to doing it again.’ Daniel shivered as he remembered the message. ‘I didn’t ask Armand about it or tell him. I kept it to myself. Then Lestat called one night looking for you when you and Armand were on your date and he told me Armand was supposed to be meeting Marius, and he put emphasis on the fact that it was a repeat meeting. He didn’t explain what was going on and I didn’t tell Armand about that either. A few nights later he came home after we went to sleep and when we woke he wouldn’t explain where he was the night before.’

It was all piling up, I even skipped over the fact that Lestat was looking for me. I felt myself looking back and realized Armand had disappeared a lot over our relationship, often coming home tired and needing a nap. I remembered the night he had refused to say why he’d come home so late, we had been worried sick but neither of us could dare go out so close to dawn.

‘You think he’s been meeting with Marius?’ I whispered, my throat swollen and my heart paining. ‘Do you think they’re…they’re lovers?’

Daniel grimaced and shook his head to rid himself of the thought. ‘I doubt it, at least….I don’t think Armand would do it willingly with Marius. You know he has that stupid old mind set of slaves and masters in the blood….I don’t know what to do, I’m scared and I’m worried he’s getting hurt….’

I thought about it for a moment and it clicked in my head that there was someone we could call.

‘Armand and Allesandra are close aren’t they?’ I asked Daniel quickly.

He nodded uncertainly. ‘Yea I think so, why?’

I grabbed my cell phone from the bedside table and searched my contacts for the number I needed. Daniel looked at my phone as I dialled the number and put the device on speaker.

It seemed to ring forever but finally it was picked up. ‘Hello? Louis?’

‘Hello Allesandra, I’m sorry to disturb you I hope this isn’t a bad time?’ I said, not sure what I was going to say but knowing it needed saying.

Allesandra replied slowly. ‘No it’s fine, I’m not doing anything. Is everything alright?’

Daniel and I looked at each other and I gestured for him to speak. ‘Not really, we wanted to know if you’ve spoken to Armand recently?’

‘Doesn’t he live with you? Why not ask him directly?’ She was clearly puzzled but we could hear the mounting anxiety.

‘We can’t, it’s complicated….have you heard from him? Or from Marius?’ I repeated Daniels question.

There was silence and I thought the phone had been dropped; Daniel shook his head and pointed out the timer which still measured the active call. Allesandra was simply not speaking.

‘I will be there tomorrow night. I don’t like that you’re calling to ask me this and you aren’t explaining why.’

I panicked thinking she’d hang up on us. ‘No Allesandra! You don’t understand! Armand can’t know we have called to ask you, we think he’s hiding something and we think Marius is involved. I thought he would have confided in you if anyone…..’

A sigh came through the speaker. ‘He hasn’t been in contact with me for some time now, I’ve been worried but I assumed he was simply busy with your little menage. It’s entirely possible Marius has his ugly nose in this and is somehow interfering with Armand but in what way or to what extent I really can’t tell you…’

‘We appreciate your help Allesandra, we’re worried about him, a lot has been happening….’ Daniel said, he was completely unable to keep the sad lilt from his voice.

Allesandra demanded an explanation and Daniel and I explained all we had seen and heard. We told her about the conversation we had with Armand and how odd he was acting the past three nights since. She was disturbed by what we were saying.

‘I’m coming to New York, I’ll stay out of the way and out of sight as far as possible. I’ll try get to the bottom of it. So don’t you worry about Armand….if I see hide or hair of Marius I’ll take care of it.’ She tried to reassure us as our elder.

We thanked her profusely and ended the call. Daniel and I couldn’t conceal our relief, at least someone would be able to help if something was going on. In the meantime we had to wait and watch our secretive lover.


End file.
